ed_edd_n_eddys_new_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Edd n Eddy's New Adventures
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Main Trivia *In almost every episode there will be a special guest or 2. *If Mr. Conductor guest stars, an episode will have 1 Thomas Story. No stories from Season 7-present. Major Guest Stars *Mr. Conductor *Mr. Conductor Jr. (From "Thomas & The Magic Railroad") *Timmy Turner *Trixie Tang *Bubbles The Powerpuff Girl *Bloo *Dexter *Cosmo & Wanda *Poof *Schemer Minor Guest Stars *Mojo Jojo *Mac (Bloo's friend) *Stacy Jones *Blossom & Buttercup *Fluttershy *Bart & Lisa Simpson *Homer & Marge Simpson *Dee Dee Episode 1: We Are The Ed Makers Summary *While Eddy works on a scam called "Edz Kream Cones" Edd abandons the scam (which caused Ed attaches to a lamppost to destroy the ice cream stand) to see Marco Antonio Solis in Concert at the Peach Creek Arena in which he and Trixie Tang won front row seating tickets from the sweepstakes they won. Eddy envied Edd and Mr. Conductor tried to help him with his problem, but unfortunately he couldn't. Mr. Conductor soon wanted Eddy to perform a concert of his own to help him make money, but unfortunately "The Great Eduardo Venezuela" (Ed) didn't improve at all and the kids booed and threw tomatoes at Ed and Eddy. Rolf stole Eddy's show after he sung phenomonally. Rolf got paid instead of Eddy. Eddy kicked the stage out of his intense anger and the stage fell on him. Ed "pecked" Eddy under the debris into thinking that he was a woodpecker, and then Ed sang another song that actually annoyed Eddy. Will Eddy learn never to envy people? Probably not! Notes *Thomas Story told by Alec Baldwin Thomas Story *Buffer Bother Quotes Quote 1 *(Car horn honks) *Trixie: C'mon Edd! We're gonna be late if we hit traffic! *Edd: Gotta go, guys! Oh, I'm so excited. Coming, Trixie! *Eddy: Edd, no wait! (angrily) What about my scam!!!! *(Car leaves) *Eddy: That stupid Sockhead!!!! *Ed: Uh, Eddy! *Eddy: ED!!!!! *Ed: AAAAAHHH!!!!!! (Crushes ice cream stand) *Eddy: My ice cream stand!!!! *Ed: If only we had a sack of potatoes. *Eddy: (growls) ED!!!!!! *Ed: Oh! I know! I know! Eddy looks like the Mutant from the Planet Of The Evil Bus Drivers, which run over poor little pupils and eat their brains for Sunday supper! *Eddy: BRAINS?! You don't have any brains at all, Monobrow!!!! Quote 2 *(Mr. Conductor appears) *Mr. Conductor: Hi, Eddy. What's with the "puss lips"? *Eddy: (angrily) You're not going to believe it, Mr. Conductor! Sockhead just ruined the scam of all scams when he abandoned me and Ed to see that stupid annoying singing Mexican Guy with Trixie! And that Mexican weirdo looks like my grandad! That singer is for sissies! *Mr. Conductor: Oh, I don't think Marco Antonio Solis is a sissy, Eddy. And you should be happy for Edd that he and Trixie won those tickets to go and see him. Envying Edd is really not the key to make things better, it will only make matters worse. Bill was acting the same way when he didn't get what he wanted that someone else did. Haven't I told you that story of when Ben got new buffers? *Eddy: No you didn't! Tell me now! *Mr. Conductor: I'll tell you Eddy, but there's no cause to be rude. (Blows whistle and "Buffer Bother" begins) Quote 2 *Eddy: And now, ladies and germs! Please welcome, all the way from Peru, the one, the only, "The Great Eduardo Venezuela"!!!! *(No applause & Sarah yawns) *Ed: *clears throat* LA CUCKARACHA, LA CUCKARACHA I ATE A BUTTIE BUTTIE TOAST ! I EAT BALONEY AND LOTS A GRAVY, GRAVY TASTES LIKE BUTTIE TOAST!!!!! *Kids: BOOOOOO!!!!!!! (kids throw tomatoes) *Eddy: You kids are a bunch of idi-- (SPLAT!) --ots! *Sarah: YOU STINK!!!!! *(Kids Chant "You Stink" at Ed) *Rolf: Nessun Dorma.... Nessun Dorma..... *(Kids stop chanting after hearing Rolf sing) *(Rolf continues singing "Nessun Dorma") *Rolf: Vincerooooooo, VINCEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Kids Cheer and throw money at Rolf) *Kevin: Heh heh heh, see you in Carnegie Hall, Dorky! Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh!!!!! *Eddy: RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kicks stage and stage collapses on Eddy) Trivia *Trixie Tang guest stars. *Mr. Conductor guest stars. *When Ed sings he mispronounces "La Cucaracha". Episode 2 ????